riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shannon Willows
Shannon Willows is a 21-year-old girl from Ecruteak City. At some point, before she turned 14, she moved with her parents to Celadon City. History Early Life Shannon grew up in the historic city of Ecruteak. Her parents were Liberty agents, and although they were able to afford a relatively large home with their Liberty paychecks, they were often busy with Liberty-related work, so Shannon spent almost all of her time playing with her small group of friends. Shannon took pride in her parents' wealth and status, bragging about them to her friends. Her best friend in the group was a girl named Hannah, who also happened to be her neighbor. As they grew older, their friendship turned into a rivalry. Shannon, with her competitive nature, ended up beating Hannah at almost everything. Then one day, her parents were relocated to a Liberty outpost in Celadon City, Kanto. With very little warning, Shannon was uprooted from her home and, after a tearful goodbye with her friends, left Ecruteak for good. In Celadon, she quickly found that her peers did not appreciate her conceited attitude and instead shunned her for it. Shannon was shocked and surprised by this, and worked to change her ways, becoming a lot more aware of how her actions affected others. When Shannon was about 14, her parents were part of a Liberty raid on Ecruteak to try and take out a Rocket outpost. The damage extended beyond the outpost, causing major damage to the historic city. Shannon was devastated to learn her parents had been part of an attack that had practically destroyed the town she had been raised in. She grew distant from her parents, resenting them and anything to do with the Rocket-Liberty War. Whenever her parents weren't gone on missions for Team Liberty she would shut herself in her room, becoming absorbed in her sketches and reading. Even when her parents were gone and she had the whole house to herself, she would spend hours on end sifting through her favorite novels and making new drawings. As a result, she not only grew distant from her parents, but from everyone else as well. The only beings she did not shy away from were her Pokémon, Selena and Sousa, who comforted her as she coped with the knowledge of what her parents had done. War on Celadon One day when her parents were out on a Liberty assignment, a group of Pokémon Trainers came to her door, consisting of Ryan Hikari, Aspen Seaton, Dack Majors, Madison, and Luke. She recognized Ryan from the school they had both gone to in Ecruteak, but she did not know the other trainers. They informed her that her childhood friend Hannah was attacking the city for revenge on the conceited nature Shannon had as a kid. At first, Shannon didn't believe them, but she eventually agreed to go with the group to get a chance to talk to Hannah. She refused to have any part in the fight, but she believed that if she could speak with her friend, she'd be able to talk her out of the attack. As they left Shannon's house, a trainer named Amelia Zann joined their group. Once they arrived at the Olivine Garden, a restaurant where Dack, Ryan, and their friends had organized a defense force, an explosion from an attack raining down from above knocked Shannon to the ground, injuring her shoulder. She watched helplessly as Dack took off to take down Hannah. Shannon tried to follow on foot, determined to talk Hannah out of making the whole city pay for her actions as a child. However, the injury to her shoulder was worse than she thought, and she quickly started losing blood. Ryan realized this and insisted she go to the Pokémon Center to get bandaged up. Along the way, Rocket Agent Ashley Tango attacked them. Although Tango had been instructed to look for Shannon, she did not recognize her when she attacked. With the help of Selena, Amelia, Tower Tycoon Palmer, and Olivine Garden waitress Natalie Dexter, Ryan was able to defeat Tango and get Shannon to the Pokémon Center. As soon as she was bandaged up, Shannon rushed out of the Pokémon Center, pausing only to allow Ryan to join her as she continued her search for Hannah. She came across another Rocket Agent, Allison Kinsley, who recognized her and captured her, calling Hannah to where they were. When Hannah arrived, Shannon begged her to spare the city. But Hannah refused to listen, instead being more interested in gloating her new executive position at Team Rocket. Dack arrived on the scene and started to attack Hannah. At that moment, however, a mysterious purple symbol appeared beneath both Hannah and Dack before both of them disappeared in a whirlwind of darkness. Left on their own, and realizing Hannah would not listen to reason, Ryan suggested that Shannon return to her house. He knew that Hannah's army had been instructed to capture Shannon, and he feared they might destroy her house in the process. Shannon agreed to return to gather her most precious belongings from her house to keep them safe. Appearance Shannon has wavy, dirty-blonde hair that falls about a quarter of the way between her shoulder and elbow. Her hair will occasionally drape over her shoulder and is sometimes adorned with a Butterfree-shaped hairclip in the front and a green bow in the back. She has a smooth face and hazel eyes that reflect her desire for peace. She usually wears a yellow shirt with a black, knee-length skirt, although she will sometimes switch out the skirt for blue jeans, which she pairs with an olive-colored shirt. Shannon also has a dark blue hooded jacket that she wears in cold weather. She wears white and gold tennis shoes with black trim. Personality Shannon is a pacifist, and tries to avoid confrontation whenever possible. She is generally happy, and she is a kind, loving person at heart. However, she can appear distant and withdrawn because of her tendency to be left alone. Recent events in Celadon have stirred up memories of her past, which has caused her to spend a lot of time in quiet reflection. As a child she was conceited and snobbish, always comparing herself to her friends. As she matured, she outgrew those traits, but the recent knowledge of how her arrogant attitude affected her friends looms over her like a heavy cloud. She can be stubborn when she makes up her mind, but will relent if she realizes that something is really for the best. Pokémon Quotes "No! I'm not going anywhere. Not until I've had a chance to talk with Hannah! That's why you brought me here, isn't it? Or am I just another one of your little citizen soldiers?" -- Shannon Willows, to Ryan Hikari when he tried to get her shoulder checked. Trivia *Shannon was originally intended to just be an NPC foil for Hannah Wright. However, Hannah ended up being more a foil for Shannon. Category:Neutral Trainers